Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel/Transcript
Act 1 (Fade up on the opening title sequence. A light cracks out from the ground making a bigger crack. To heavy metal rock music, the opening logo rises from the ground. Zoom out on Phineas and Ferb wailing on their electric guitars as the logo rises up. When they finish, Spidey drops hanging upside down from a web.) Spider-Man: Aunt May, Phineas and Ferb are making a crossover! Phineas: Yeah we are! (They play the last chord. Cut to black.) (Open up on outer space where the Phineas and the gang are surfing the asteroid belt.) (Song: Surfin' Asteroids) Grab a spaceboard and catch a wave, The asteroid ocean is quite a rave. We're gonna zoom-zoom-zoom through the stratosphere There's a reason that they call it the final frontier. Shoot the tube into the void, We're surfin' asteroids! Take my hand, we're gonna rock and roll, Past a little red dwarf and a big black hole; So grab a friend and come right over, Pretty soon, this party's gonna supernova! (Supernova!) (Supernova!) Past a big blue comet and a purple quasar, Just need a pressure suit and a surf guitar Just shoot the tube into the void We're surfin' asteroids! (We're surfin' those asteroids) Surfin' asteroids! (We're surfin' those asteroids) Surfin' asteroids! Isabella: That was awesome! Phineas: Yeah! The cosmic rays we collected through our satellite dish made a great power source for our surfboards. Baljeet: Well, I, for one, need to get back to the space station. Phineas: All right. Buford: You know, these suits are equipped with— Baljeet: I do not want to do it in the suit! (The gang surf their way into a giant space station shaped like Phineas and Ferb's heads. Inside the space station, the gang have their suits off are talking with a floating screen with Irving on it.) Irving: Hi, guys! How are the asteroid waves? Phineas: They were totally crankin', dude! (In the backyard where Irving is acting as mission control.) Irving: (laughing) He called me "dude"! (Cut back to Phineas) Phineas: We're about to take the module down. Are we clear for landing? Irving: One moment. (He gets up) (Irving chases a butterfly off the ground.) Irving: All clear! Hey, where's Perry? Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (Inside the building Agent P is already trapped.) Doofenshmirtz: Struggle all you want, Perry the Platypus, you're not getting out of that! It's hydraulic! I don't know if you're aware of this, but my brother, Roger, is the mayor. (Perry just gives him a look indicating that he was, in fact, aware of it.) Alright, I may have touched upon the subject from time to time, but, y'know, I figured why not mention it again just for clarity? Anyway, that job gives him all these cool mayoral powers. So I created the Power-Drain-inator to drain all his powers into this canister, and then I, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, get to wield them! Just think, I will have the power to raise taxes, pass legislation and even cut the ceremonial ribbon at openings! Where I'll finally be able to use (He produces a pair of giant scissors from behind his back) these! You like them? I-I got 'em at a garage sale. (He leans the scissors onto a hydraulic pump, which leaks and releasing Perry from his trap.) Ah, see? Th-th-that's one of those hydraulic lines that, uh, goes to your— (Perry flings himself at Doofenshmirtz, who falls backwards, and then takes the inator, smashing it to pieces.) Aw, come on!!! One kick and you destroy my inator? Right? W-W-And what? You're just gonna thwart and run? I thought this was going to be a special extended episode! Curse you, Perry the Platypus! (A piece of the broken inator zaps up to the sky.) Aaah! Uh-oh. (The beam hits the satellite on top of Phineas and Ferb's space station, it bounces back, headed towards New York City. At the Statue of Liberty, a caption is seen saying "New York: Moments earlier...") Hot Dog Vendor: Hey, Vinnie, do you want the usual? Vinnie: Yeah, same old, same old. (A building sign falls to the ground. We hear a generic hip hop song playing in the background Spider-Man web slings his way around.) (Song: These are My Streets) Alright, smart guy, think you must have made a mistake But I'm feelin' kinda generous I'll give you a break Spider-Man: Woo!! (He gets splashed by a fire hydrant) I didn't know this was gonna be a pool party. I woulda brought my trunks! (Cut to another part of New York, where Thor, Iron Man, and the Hulk are battling with Venom and Whiplash. Iron Man zaps Venom. Whiplash whips a fire escape. Hulk attempts to run at him but gets trapped by the fire escape remains. He roars his way out of them and pulls a lamppost from the ground, flinging it at Whiplash, who takes a couple of pieces of it and flings them at Iron Man, who zaps Whiplash. Venom gets a jump on Hulk, who smashes him. Thor flies into Venom. Spidey finally arrives.) Iron Man: Oh, hey, kid! Glad you could make it! Spider-Man: (while webbing Venom) I'm just fashionably late. (Hulk throws the tied up Venom and Thor hammers Whiplash. Two big doors open revealing MODOK riding some big vehicle with Red Skull at the wheel.) Iron Man: Back off, fellas! If that thing firing anti-matter blasts, it's gonna pack a big punch! Hulk: I pack a bigger punch! (The anti-matter blasts into Hulk.) Red Skull: MODOK, take zem all out! (Spidey flings a web at MODOK ravelling his hands.) MODOK: Fool! Your webs cannot stop my mind! (He laughs) (One of the guns fires anti-matter at Spidey, but misses.) Spider-Man: Missed me! (Iron Man fires a blast from his chest, breaking the wheels of the vehicle. Thor hammers the vehicle and Hulk lifts it up and flings it into the Hudson River.) Iron Man: That's it for you creeps! Spider-Man: Ooh ooh! Can I web 'em up? (The -inator beam blasts the heroes.) Red Skull: Let's go! (The villains all flee but Red Skull bumps into MODOK.) Move, you big tin schnitzel!!! Thor: What was that? Spider-Man: I dunno. But they're getting away! (He attempts to climb a wall, but falls.) Whoa! Well, that's new. (Iron Man's suit powers down.) Iron Man: Something's wrong. I can't move! Thor: Sit tight! Mighty Mjolnir will bring them down! (He attempts to throw the hammer, but it crashes into the ground.) My strength, it's gone! Hulk: I'll go. (Hulk tries to smash, but nothing happens.) Iron Man: Somehow our powers have been drained. I need to get to JARVIS and figure this out. Let's get back to S.H.I.E.L.D. (The heroes all walk away, except for Iron Man who attempts to move, but remains immobile.) Hey, guys! My power's down and my suit's frozen! Could somebody get me a hand? Spider-Man: Hulk, can you carry him? Hulk: My power's gone, too. Iron Man: Oh, for— Well, can somebody find a furniture dolly? (Back in Danville the gang are being lowered onto a drill-like dome.) Buford: That was the best thing we've done this morning! (They lower into the ground and the dome disappears. Candace makes her perfectly timed busting entrance with her Mom.) Candace: Mom! Hurry! Here! Look! Phineas: Hi, Mom! Linda: Hi, kids! Candace: Why aren't you in space? Buford: Eh, we got hungry. Linda: Oh, that's my cue! I'll make you guys some snacks before I leave!'' '' (At the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier.) Spider-Man: Well, this stinks! Without my spider-powers, I'm just a guy in a body stocking! Thor: And I had to leave Mjolnir in the street! (Cutaway to New York where a female traffic cop is giving a ticket to Mjolnir for standing at a "No Stopping Anytime" sign. Cut back to the Helicarrier.) Thor: It just became too heavy. (Hulk comes in carrying Iron Man on a dolly.) Iron Man: At least you guys aren't locked inside this metal suit. Man, do I regret having that second cup of coffee this morning. Now we have to find out where that beam came from. Nick Fury: Danville. Danville, USA. Spider-Man: Have you been standing there this whole time? Nick Fury: Yes. Yes I have. (He walks to a screen which shows the inator beam hitting the space station satellite) The beam that hit you originated from the Tri-State Area, bounced off a space station satellite dish, and hit you in New York City during your fight. Spider-Man: Is that one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s? Nick Fury: No. It's theirs. (The space station image fades to Phineas and Ferb's images.) Spider-Man: Man, that kid's got a weird-shaped head. Iron Man: (jumping) Hey! Hey! Guys, I can't see with the— (falls down) Little help here? Hulk: I got him. Doofenshmirtz: (Norm is busy vacuuming up the debris from Doofensmirtz's -inator) Make sure you get all these little pieces over here, too. No no no, y-you're missing the big one. Norm: Okey-dokey! Doofenshmirtz: Y'know, Norm, the Power-Drain-inator did get one shot off before it died. I wonder if it hit anything. Gordon Gutsofanemu: (on television) Dateline: New York City. A mysterious ray has drained the power from four of our beloved superheroes. We now return you to Horse in a Bookcase, already in progress. Doofenshmirtz: That was me! Th-Th-That was me! I'' drained the power from those superheroes! Winning! Ooh, ooh, I should update my evil blog on the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. site! ''(sits down at the computer and types) OMG!! I drained all the powers from a group of superheroes in New York , and those powers belong to me now! Happy Emoticon (Typed out as >:D >:D >:D) And send! Norm, let's get the powers out of the canister so I can start wielding them! I-I can't wait to fly and run fast and carry a big hammer around for no reason! Norm: Uh, sir, I hate to be the bearer of empty canisters, but this canister is empty. Doofenshmirtz: What?! So I don't have the powers? Norm: Time to blog a retraction, I guess. Doofenshmirtz: Uh, y'know, I'm not gonna change it. Everyone exaggerates on the Internet. (Cut to Red Skull's lair.) Red Skull: There vas a slight miscalculation. It becomes clearer upon seeing zis footage. Whiplash: That is more than a slight miscalculation, Red Skull. It's a major mistake! Venom: We could have destroyed the heroes once and for all! Red Skull: Enough! It doesn't change ze fact zat ze heroes are now powerless! Whiplash: Well, what could have happened to their powers? Red Skull: MODOK? MODOK: I, MODOK, the perfect combination of human intellect and machine, have interfaced with all of the digital information stored on the vast network, the World Wide Web! Whiplash: I can do the same thing with my phone. Plus I got free roaming! Venom: Nice! MODOK: As I was saying, I have found some puny inferior human known as Doofenshmirtz claiming that he has drained the heroes of all their superpowers. Red Skull: Hmm, Doofenshmirtz. Zat sounds Drusselshteinian. I have a cousin who married a Drusselshteinian. She is dead to me!! So, who is zis Doofenshmirtz? MODOK: I'm projecting his image now. (Doof's image appears.) Red Skull: He is beautifully grotesque. Whiplash: All hideous and deformed. Venom: He must have some backstory. Red Skull: Vere can we find zis sideshow freak? MODOK: (showing an image of D.E.I.) He's in the Tri-State Area, Danville to be precise! Red Skull: Danville, eh? Gentlemen, it looks like we're going on an evil road trip. MODOK: Ooh, shotgun! Red Skull: YOU DO NOT FIT IN ZE SHOTGUN POSITION!!!! (Cut to the backyard.) Phineas: Well, that was fun, and it's only 10:30. What else should we do today? Linda: Oh, hey, kids. I'm gonna be taking a walking tour of the Tri-State Area today. (her phone rings) Yes, Candace, you're in charge. Candace: Whoopee!! Linda: Bye, kids. Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there he is! (Cut back to D.E.I. A huge vehicle lowers onto the balcony. The supervillains exit from the door. Venom hisses. Cut to his foot to reveal that he stepped into a Perry the Platypus trapped. He gets his foot out of it.) Computer: Platypus trap engaged. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platyp—You're not Perry the Platypus! Who are you guys? Red Skull: Zis is Vhiplash, Venom, and I am Red Skull. Doofenshmirtz: Yes. Yes, you are. Y'know, you really should use sunblock. Y-You're burned down to the bone. MODOK: I am MODOK, and you are the one they call "Doofenshmirtz". Doofenshmirtz: Oh, yeah. That's what they sing at the end of the birthday song...Ah, well, y'know, at least they...would have if...anybody ever sang....that song to me. Anyway...Hey, the floating head and little arms thing. I-I tried that back in the '90s. (Cutaway to Doof as a floating head with little arms.) Doofenshmirtz: I'll rule the Tri-State Areaaaa! (bumps into a wall) (End cutaway.) Doofenshmirtz: I could never maneuver out the front door, but I see you're pretty mobile. W-What are you guys doing here? Red Skull: Shos your davices, Doofenshmirtz! Doofenshmirtz: "Shess-so-davices? I-Is that Latin? Red Skull: Show us your devices. Doofenshmirtz: I-I-I-I-I'm still not gettin' it. Anyone? Whiplash: I have no idea. Red Skull: (grunts) Show...us...your...devices! Doofenshmirtz: Oh, you want to see my inators! Man...Man, you've got quite an accent there! Alright, (walks up to an inator) here's what I'm workin' on now. Behold, the Slothinator! It will give me the powers of a sloth...which are super-slowness and super-leaf-eating. Red Skull: (to MODOK) Are you sure zis is ze right guy? MODOK: MODOK is infallible! Red Skull: Then he must be toying with us. Playing us for fools! He is even more diabolical than we thought! Doofenshmirtz: (holding up a branch) Seriously, I'll be able to eat this whole branch, but...y'know, like, slowly. (Cut to the Flynn-Fletcher house. The doorbell rings.) Phineas: Ferb, are you expecting someone? (Ferb opens the door to reveal the superheroes.) Ferb: Not them. Act 2 (Open up on the Flynn-Fletcher house.) Spider-Man: (offscreen) Aren't you a little young to be stealing superheroes' superpowers? (Cut to the kitchen) Phineas: Yes. Yes, we would be, Spider-Man, if we actually did it. But like I said, I don't think we did. Iron Man: You can't see it, but I have a rather severe look of disappointment on my face. (Isabella walks up to Iron Man with a ladder and a juice box.) Isabella: This'll turn that tin frown upside-down! Thor: Juice in a box? We have nothing like this in Asgard. Hulk: (grunting) Straw cannot penetrate! Spider-Man: Hey, hey, hey! Calm blue ocean. (taking the juice box) Let me take care of that for ya, buddy. Iron Man: Thanks, Isabella. Well, the power-siphoning ray originated from the Tri-State Area. And I was thinking you guys would know something about it since it bounced off your space station. Phineas: Are you sure it was our space station? Hulk: It was shaped like your head. Phineas: Well, that sounds like ours, but we don't know anything about a power-siphoning ray. Iron Man: I was afraid of that. Well, the first thing we gotta do is get our powers back. Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're gonna d— Candace: (coming down the stairs) Alright, boys and girls, listen up, Mom's on a walking tour of Danville and Dad's tinkering in the basement, so I'm in charge. That means no shenanigans! Hey, Spider-Man. So I'll be over at Stacy's all...d-d-d-daaay???!!! Spider-Man: 'Sup? Thor: Greetings, fair young maiden. Candace: It's super...heroes...in...duh...our...kitchen! Isabella: Candace is gonna lie down for a while. (Isabella leads Candace out.) Phineas: Looks like you guys have a fan. Iron Man: Oh, boy. (Tips over and an inexplicable cat is heard screeching.) Thor: And it's probably good she didn't see that. Iron Man: I'm okay. Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? (Cut to Agent P's lair where Agent P walks up to his chair.) Major Monogram: Have a seat, Agent P. (cut to reveal Monogram on an old black and white TV set) Due to the gravity of your mission today, the gentleman on the big screen will be addressing you (Wide shot to reveal Fury on the big screen) while I use this old TV monitor Carl found in the basement. Carl: (offscreen) Sorry, sir, I couldn't get the split-screen to work. Major Monogram: Anyway, this is director Nick Fury of S-H-I-E-L-D. Nick Fury: That's S.H.I.E.L.D.! It's an acronym. Major Monogram: Oh, like "OWCA". Nick Fury: Yes, except it's cool. Now, where is your agent, Major? Major Monogram: He's sitting right there. Nick Fury: You mean behind the platypus? Major Monogram: No, that's Secret Agent Perry the Platypus. Nick Fury: Is he some kind of super-platypus with super-platypus powers? Major Monogram: (suddenly wearing an eyepatch) Uh...no. Nick Fury: Does he have some kind of robotic platypus exoskeleton? Major Monogram: He, uh, he has a fedora. Nick Fury: Hey, wait a minute, were you wearing that eyepatch when we started?! Major Monogram: Oh, this? Uh, yeah. It's, uh, doctor's orders. I have a stye. Carl: (offscreen) He thinks it makes him look cool. Major Monogram: No I don't. Nick Fury: I'm going to proceed as if this were going really well. Agent P, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor and Spider-Man have lost their superpowers to a mysterious power-siphoning ray, which we believe originated somewhere in the Danville area. We fear a group of supervillains are closing in. We need you to monitor the situation and report back. (Monogram is now wearing eyepatches on both eyes.) Francis, I'm gonna need you to—Now what are you doing? Carl: (offscreen) He thinks two eyepatches make him look twice as cool. Major Monogram: I don't know what you're talking about. (Fury groans.) (Cut to D.E.I.) Doofenshmirtz: Welcome to my Hall of Inators. Ah, here's a good one. This is my Oatmeal-to-Porridge-inator. I know. It's a fine distinction. Don't get me started. And here's my Multi-Helio-Tactical-Baboon-Glom-inator. I-I-I think that one is self-explanatory. Oh, and, uh, here's my Waffle-inator, and the Junk-Mail-inator... Red Skull: I do not understand. Zees machines are useless. What is wrong wis zis man? Whiplash: Maybe he is a misunderstood genius. Red Skull: Or maybe he is a perfectly understood idiot. Doofenshmirtz: And, finally, my Disintegrator-inator. Pretty impressive, huh? Red Skull: Vere is ze machine zat took away the powers of the heroes? Doofenshmirtz: Oh, my Power-Drain-inator! Ooh, that was a cool one! And it was...destroyed by my nemesis, Perry the Platypus. You just missed him. Red Skull: Perry ze Platypus? Is he a super-soldier platypus? Doofenshmirtz: No. Venom: Was he bitten by a radioactive platypus? Doofenshmirtz: No, he's, uh, just a regular crime-fighting platypus. Red Skull: It is no matter! You will rebuild ze machine! Doofenshmirtz: Oh, so we're workin' together now! Great! I'll be the leader! I've always wanted an evil entourage. Whiplash: Let's destroy him. Red Skull: Nein. Let him think he is in charge. Ven he has exceeded his usefulness, ve vill give him to MODOK to destroy. Whiplash: Hey, where is MODOK? (Cut to reveal MODOK stuck behind the door.) MODOK: D'oh! Cure you, Danville, town of small doors! Doofenshmirtz: Listen, before I rebuild the machine, I've got some errands to run. You guys should come with. (Red Skull hisses) Is your head gonna burst into flames or am I thinking of somebody else? (Cut to the backyard where Phineas and Ferb are standing before the superheroes and the rest of the gang in front of a small shed with the sign "S.H.E.D." on it.) Phineas: Ladies and gentlemen...and Hulk, allow me to unveil our Secret Hideout for Emergency Defects. Or S.H.E.D. for short. Iron Man: I think we're gonna need something a little...bigger. Phineas: Oh, the rustic exterior's a facade. Wait'll you see the inside! (They go inside S.H.E.D. to reveal it is much larger on the inside.) Iron Man: Oh, man! You guys are good! Ferb: Just a little British sci-fi technology. Thor: Iron Man, looks like someone raided your armory. Phineas: Oh, you like that, huh? This is The Beak Suit Mark 2. We're still working on the waterproofing so we can't take it out in the rain. Iron Man: You know, Stark Industries offers summer internships. Phineas: Thanks, but this summer's pretty packed. Iron Man: Apparently. Phineas: (handing some cards to the gang and the superheroes) And these are your S.H.E.D. key card IDs. They'll get you into all areas of the compound. Spider-Man: Ooh! And they're laminated! Candace: (entering with a comic book) Um, hi. Heh. Would you guys read my fan-fiction? It's a story where Thor and Hulk decide to learn ice skating and— Spider-Man: I'm sorry, but we're not allowed to accept unsolicited material. Isabella: Candace, I didn't know you were a fangirl. Candace: Oh, sure. From way way back. It started 'cause I had to do a lot of research to get up to speed for the Ducky Momo superhero crossover event. (Cutaway to a Japanese promo.) Japanese Announcer: Quack quack Ducky Momo-san superhero desu! (End cutaway.) Phineas: Okay, superheroes. We have to get to work building a device that will restore your powers. Candace: Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Hehehehehehehe! (Cut to around Danville. Doof and the villains go around town to baroque pop music, such as jaywalking.) (Song: My Evil Buddies and Me) Steppin' out with my brand new crew, Nobody's gonna tell us what we can't do Or where we can go, or what we can see In this town everyone will listen to me. My evil buddies and me! (Unnamed Pop Trio: Shoop doo be doo doop! ) Me and my evil friends! (Shoop doo be doo doop doop doo!) When we're off together wreaking havoc, The fun just never ends. We're steain' coins from wishin' wells We're cleanin' clocks and ringin' bells We're a rovin' pack of ne'er-do-wells, you see, My evil buddies and me! (Shoop doo be doo doop doop doo be doop! Shoop doo be doo doop doop doo be doop!) My evil buddies and me! My evil entourage! If you see us out carousing, You better stay in your garage. We're perpetratin' misdemeanors, We're stealin' bags from vacuum cleaners, We're the jerks who stole all those wieners from that guy. My evil buddies and I! (Shoop doo be doo doop doop doo be doo! Shoop doo be doo doop!) My evil buddies and I! Act 3 (Open up on the Googolplex Mall.) Stan Lee: (voiceover) Welcome back, faithful viewers! When last we left our handsome heroes, their fate hung in the balance in a cataclysmic cliffhanger. Red Skull: Zis vas all too easy. The time for heroes is over. Now all will bow to us. Und nossing vill save you now. (Cut up to reveal a mysterious shadowed figure coming down on a hoverboard into the destroyed glass ceiling. Closeup to reveal that it is in fact Agent P, now wearing a superhero costume and mask. Perry flies his hoverboard into MODOK. He steps on a pedal releasing some fog.) Red Skull: (coughing) Stop him! (Perry steps onto another pedal on the hoverboard and some ropes are released grabbing Phineas, Ferb, and the heroes. He lifts them up to safety.) Spider-Man: Hey, Duck Guy, thanks for the rescue! (to Iron Man) Do we tip him? Iron Man: He's not parking our car. Spider-Man: I just don't know the etiquette. Red Skull: Dah! Who vas that masked...beaver...duck? MODOK: MODOK will exterminate all beaver-ducks! Doofenshmirtz: Y'know, none of this would have happened if we had just gone out for ice cream like I suggested! (Cut to the backyard, where Perry lowers Phineas, Ferb, and the heroes by S.H.E.D.) Thor: (to Agent P) Thank you, small but mighty friend! Phineas: You know, he seemed vaguely familiar. Spider-Man: Ya think that was Howard the Duck? Iron Man: Time is of the essence. We've gotta—No, it wasn't Howard the Duck! Spider-Man: What? I'm just sayin'. Hulk: He did have a bill. Iron Man: Anyway, we need to regroup and figure out a plan B. Phineas: Right! Back to S.H.E.D.-quarters! (Song: Only Trying To Help) Well, it's all about the boys Playing with their macho toys And they're making so much noise I didn't really want to shout. Candace: My presence felt like an intrusion, Causing way too much confusion. Now I've been sent into seclusion, I've been banished and cast out. Candace and Isabella: (in harmony) I'm not tryin' to place the blame, But I feel it just the same. That we could be, yes, we should be In the game. My spirits feel undaunted, I'm not sure I'm all that wanted Though I'm acting nonchalant it's clear I'm starting to doubt myself. Don't want to sound too stoic. I'm not feeling that heroic. No matter what I do I blow it And I'm only trying to help. (By this point, the girls walk downstairs up to the screen door where it looks like it is raining.) Only trying to help. Only trying to help. Candace: Only trying to help. Isabella: ...trying to help, Phineas. Lawrence: Hello, girls. (Wide shot to reveal the "rain" is actually the sprinkler.) Don't mind me. I'm just givin' the lawn a bit of a drink. (turns it off) It's off now. (Cut to Danville City Hall where a giant crowd of people is seeing the supervillains make an announcement.) Red Skull: Citizens of Danville and ze surrounding Tri-State Area, prepare for your imminent end! Unless Iron Man, Spider-Man, Zor and Hulk show up to face us, we will unleash a device a zousand times vorse zan ze von zat hit zem! (pointing to the device behind him) Thanks to MODOK's modifications, our Power-Drain-Inator doesn't merely drain power. It drains energy, matter, everything the target vas! (presses a button) Observe. (The inator activates. Cut to another part of Danville where the Excelsior! hot dog vendor from New York is giving a hot dog. The inator beam blasts and makes the stand disappear.) Hot Dog Vendor: Aw, man! And I just moved here from New York, cuz I thought it would be safer! (Cut to S.H.E.D. where Phineas and Ferb are repairing the Beak suit. Red Skull's image appears on a TV laughing evilly.) Phineas: Uh, guys, you better come see this. Red Skull: So, heroes, eizer you come down here and face us, or ve vill unleash zis veapon on ze entire Tri-State Area! (Laughs evilly) Thor: Ah! The fiend! Spider-Man: I actually missed a lot of that with the accent, but I got that it's bad. Phineas: Oh, man. What're we gonna do? Thor: What we have to. Phineas: But you have no powers. Iron Man: That doesn't matter. We've gotta fight back with whatever we've got left. Thor: Being a hero isn't the armor you wear. But the metal in your spirit and the steel in your resolve. Spider-Man: Man, that was eloquent. All I ever do is quips. Like this one, for instance. And the one preceding it. Iron Man: Can we please not kill the gravitas of this moment? Spider-Man: Sorry. Act 4 (Open up where we last left Phineas and Ferb, still fixing up the suit.) Phineas: Man! We've got a lot to do if we're gonna get this suit back online. I think we can get 60% function back if we reroute the power flow through the backup circuits. (Cut to outside S.H.E.D. Candace and Isabella walk up to the door.) Category:Transcripts